


Expectations

by raynalatrev



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 14:27:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4610154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raynalatrev/pseuds/raynalatrev
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The price of the mark</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expectations

As the Inquisition got farther with it's cause, Rayna's sleeves got longer. Sure, she always wore gloves and long sleeves on her armor, but she enjoyed strolling around Skyhold with them rolled up. She began to wonder when this would all be over, or if she would even make it far enough. Some missions were short and to the point, and others were so in deep that sometimes, Rayna felt as if she would never make it out. The Inquisition and being the Herald were never part of her life plan, if she ever had one. She was going to leave Ostiwick one day and never look back, travel to Orlais to eat those tiny cakes she heard about from the bards, and cross the Frostbacks into Ferelden and all of it's natural beauty. Instead, she was the leader of a great cause, were she got to do all those things, surrounded by the best people.   
But at what price?

Cullen had decided to accompany Rayna to Sahrnia to search for clues on Samson and the red templars. While the snow was incredible to look at, the village and it's surrounding areas, including the quarry, were painted red from the lyrium. The villagers were far and few, and the veil seemed to be torn more in this place than any other. Rayna was reluctant to have Cullen come along, but she knew he would only insist until she gave in, and she didn't have the time to argue. 

"Are you going to help me close the rifts or just watch?" Rayna asked him, playfully, while treading through the snow.  
"You think I would just stand around while you get all the glory" Cullen laughed.  
"Glory? You think that's what comes with this?" Rayna stopped.  
Cullen turned to look at her, "No. It was a joke." Rayna nodded her head and looked at the ground, "You're right. Sorry."  
"Are you okay?" Cullen started to ask her, but Rayna was already steps ahead of him. As she walked off, he her say 'I'm fine.'

The party approached the first rift outside of Sahrnia, and Rayna was on edge. She didn't want Cullen to see what was to come, but she knew he would eventually find out. As they got closer, her hand started to glow and spark, which meant it was time to sneak. Rayna grabbed her daggers off of her back and crouched, waiting to find the perfect spot to hit. Once she was ready, she was flanking a demon that Cullen was fighting. As he bashed it back with his shield, she stabbed it in the back. One down, she thought. Cullen flashed her a smile. After the first wave of demons were down, Rayna could already feel the the mark wearing her down.   
The second wave came and went, and the third wave was no better. Rayna ran around, flanking the demons her team was hacking at, and as she watched the last demon fall, she braced herself. The rift was ready to close.

"Let's go Herald!" She heard Varric call from a few feet behind her. As she held her hand up to the rift, she looked back at Cullen and gave him a look she didn't know she could manage. One of desperation, of hurt, of confusion. As the magic poured out of her mark, she held her arm with her other hand to steady herself. Rayna tried to endure it, but when she could no more, she fell to her knees and let out a ferocious scream as the rift closed.


End file.
